Quizás
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: One-shot. Luego, se resigna. Comprende que no será aquél valiente príncipe que se aproxime y la bese. No será el hombre de sus sueños, ni siquiera aquél que la consuele. Pero, quizás, pueda aferrarse a la idea y ser feliz, por sí mismo.


A veces, las cosas son ligeramente diferentes a cómo las soñamos.

Pero la felicidad está ahí, quizás en otra cara, sólo hay que saber buscarla.

Un minione-shot de uno de mis personajes favoritos: Neville.

Espero que les guste.

**Claro, nada mío. Todo de J.K.**

**Quizás.**

Un giratiempo hubiera sido útil. Una sola vez y hubiera hablado con ella; quizás antes de aquél baile, o incluso en el primer viaje en tren. La hubiera mirado al entrar al castillo y le hubiera contado un par de historias sobre las armaduras del vestíbulo. Luego le hubiera hablado del zumo de calabaza o de la canción del sombrero. Pero, y ahí está el detalle, _él_ lo había hecho primero. A su manera, pero lo había hecho.

Ahora le mira, aún con esa extraña sensación en la garganta, como si tuviera una resaca de varios días. Le duele un poco la cabeza y no puede sentir la corbata (roja) más apretada. Quiere salir, correr, desvanecerse; aún cuando sabe que no puede desaparecerse por los hechizos que se han puesto sobre la carpa. _Ella_.

Y toma la copa, llena de ese líquido rosado y espumoso, de origen muggle y nombre francés, entre los dedos; mientras mira la pareja, abrazada a un par de sillas de distancia, sonreír abiertamente. Ambos con sendas copas levantadas mientras el padrino dice un par de palabras; gracias a Merlín que no se lo pidieron a él, sino su salud mental estaría en riesgo, o eso piensa al empinar su copa (disimuladamente) hasta el fondo.

Hace otro esfuerzo por dibujar una sonrisa cuando ha terminado en una forzada conversación con el recién estrenado esposo y el resto de sus amigos. "Amigos", que de pronto se siente hipócrita y falto de sinceridad; pero, a pesar de todo (y eso es lo peor_) lo son_. Diablos, que lo son. Así que se obliga, inconscientemente, a posar su mano en el hombro del pelirrojo y dar un apretón al susurrar unas "_felicidades_" entrecortadas.

Pero las cosas no son tan fáciles como parecen cuando el primer baile termina y él, _su esposo_, la suelta para empezar a bailar con su suegra. Ella, vestida de blanco y con su cabello impecable, se queda en pie hasta que el padrino le ofrece la mano para terminar envuelta en otro baile, con otras manos. Las cosas no son fáciles y el espacio se reduce al sentir el tiempo correr y las piernas temblar.

Entonces, la rubia que está sentada a su derecha hace un comentario, como quien dice el clima, bastante acertado sobre su singular situación. Un consejo. La mira y ve la chispa vivaz, casi curiosa, regresarle la mirada e impulsándolo a dejar la copa en la mesa para pedir, por primera vez, lo que debió haber hecho desde hace tanto.

Quizás el giratiempo hubiera sido adecuado, para revivir un par de veces el instante en que puede, por fin, tocar esa delgada mano que se extiende ante él. Mariposas y descargas, es lo que siente cuando mira esos ojos grandes y castaños reír tan cerca como nunca antes. Pasa saliva disimuladamente (o eso espera) cuando su mano, mucho más grande, toca esa cintura rodeada de tela blanca. Y baila.

Mueve sus pasos al compás, aún sin poder cambiar la expresión del rostro, entre alegría, tristeza, añoranza y concentración en no alejarse de la realidad. Pero... la mira, con un ligero escote remarcando que ya no es una niña sino toda una mujer. Con esas zapatillas altas y finas que apenas hacen sonido cuando se desplaza junto a él. Su mano palpita, al ritmo que sus pensamientos se alejan y su mente divaga.

Quizás podría acercarse un poco, rozar con sus dedos esos cabellos que enmarcan el rostro de esa forma tan inocente y sensual, pasarlos detrás de la oreja y tocar la mejilla. Podría, sí, si se armara de valor. Incluso acercar un poco más su rostro, para oler el perfume (que seguramente le ha regalado_ él_) y luego posar su mirada en los labios color carmín.

Podría, tal vez, ladear su rostro, cerrar los ojos y besarla. Sí, besarla, en medio del vals de fondo y con todos los invitados viendo cómo ella, la recién casada, le responde el beso intensamente y hasta quedarse sin aire. Luego despegarse y, en complicidad, reír. Volar. Podría volar.

Pero no lo hace, quizás por cobarde. Se siente tan niño, tan inseguro, como diez años atrás, cuando se cruzó con ella por primera vez. Se siente tan torpe que puede tropezar y tirarla, cómo cuando el destino jugó en su contra al ver la ilusión en los ojos castaños por otro que no era él. Y se siente tan frágil como cuando los vio besarse, en medio de todo, con el arrojo que sabe nunca podría tener.

Así que la música se detiene, se acaba, y lentamente la abraza para poder, al menos, sentirla un poco más. "_Felicidades_" le susurra al oído, con voz trémula y ahogada, casi sintiendo las lágrimas agolpándose en su garganta; pero no lo hace. No llora. No al sentir el tacto suave de aquella mano sobre su espalda. Y la sonrisa en la punta de los labios cuando un "_gracias_" desinteresado y honesto sale de ellos.

Luego, se resigna. Comprende que no será aquél valiente príncipe que se aproxime y la bese. No será el hombre de sus sueños, ni siquiera aquél que la consuele. Pero, quizás, pueda aferrarse a la idea de ser su amigo y verla feliz, al lado de _aquél otro_. De su otro amigo.

Lo entiende, cuando la rubia llega y, al empezar la nueva melodía, lo guía entre la multitud. Bailan y la sonrisa abierta se contagia mientras todo parece más ligero, más sencillo; el nudo de la corbata se deshace y el giratiempo parece totalmente innecesario, porque debe seguir bailando.

Y, quizás, ser feliz por sí mismo.

**o.O.o.O.o**

**Al parecer, mi musa sólo se fue temporalmente. Ahora regresa, espero dure un poco más.**

**Si les gusto, ya saben, dejen un review. Y si no, también. Los feedbacks son siempre bienvenidos =)**

**Saludos.**


End file.
